One Piece - Second Pirate King
by martial-law
Summary: This Story follows Luffy's original path. The difference is, that Luffy trained directly under Garp and he is much stronger, darker and more mature then in Oda's story. Luffy's story starts with his take off and gathering his crew mates. English isn't my first language so please excuse me. Have as much fun reading as ! have writing.


**One Piece**

**Chapter 1**

"He finally leaves, chief" says Makino as she watched a little boat disappearing into the horizon. "He'll ruin this towns reputation and I won't tell Garp about this" he replays with a little frown. "All of us are going to miss him" Makino states.

_On the little boat_

"Ahh...finally. Now a new adventure. I'm going to miss this folk." Luffy mumbles and puts his straw hat over his eyes. Suddenly the water before his boat begins to boil and a monster sea eel appears. Luffy puts his hat back and glares at him. "You again? Fuck off and don't bother me!" He stares into its eyes and overpowers its will in an instant. The monster eel falls back into the sea and floats above. "This is going to be so much fun!" he snickers and puts his straw hat back over his eyes.

After some time he wakes up and finds himself in an awkward situation. "Hmm, so earl in my journey and the first thing I meet is a giant whirlpool. This is going to be rough and I can't even swim. What to do..." he let his gaze run over the ocean and let it linger on the barrel on his boat. What the hell!"

_On a remote Island_

"Why is there so much dust?"

"S...Sorry about that, Alvida-sama! I thought I've already cleared the deck...! I'll clean it again so...so please don't...!" stumbled a man. "Don't do what?" asked the voice again. "Please don't hit me with your bludgeon. I don't want to...AHHHHHH!" screams the men after a big bludgeon hits his head. "Coby, who is the most beautiful woman in this world?" asked the husky voice. A little boy with pink hair and glasses comes forward and answered with a fear soaked voice: "O...Of... course that would be you, Alvida-sama!" "That's right. I'm the most beautiful woman on all the seas and I absolutely hate dirty things and dust." "You're right Alvida-sama. I'll start cleaning right away." mumbles the boy and starts cleaning. "No, you piece of shit. I want you to clean the washroom. So start moving you little bastard." "Of course Alvida-sama. I'm sorry, I'll be on my way then" he says and sprints away.

"What? You're saying that this barrel of saké got washed up on the shore, Coby? "Yes and it seems to be very heavy." answered the boy with his head down. "He guys! It's our lucky day. This bottle of saké just got washed up and Lady Alvida doesn't know about it!" "Really? Haha...then let's start drinking!" "But what about the captain?" asked the third. She won't find out! We are the only ones cleaning the wine cellar, so it's only us." "You're right! And you know what to do, right Coby?" "Of...Of course, I didn't see anything. So please don't beat me up!"

Suddenly the barrel starts shaking. "What the..." "Ahhhhhhh...that was a good nap." screams Luffy. He stares at the three dumbfounded pirates and the ash-gray face of Coby. Coby stares at the muscular five feet man with black, messy hair which sticks out under his yellow straw hat and his dark black eyes seems to stare into his very soul. "What the hell is with this guy? Who wears a red vest and yellow shorts with sandals?" Luffy reached into the remains of the barrel and pulled out his black captain coat with white fur on the inside and on his sleeves. He moved the coat over his shoulders and let it linger there. "Man, this looks expansive and what is this about his sword?" asked Coby himself. He stared at the man waist and gawked at the golden sheath and hold. "Who are you?" "Who the heck are you?" screamed the three pirates. "Why would someone be coming out of a wine barrel?" they asked.

"Stop slacking of!" roars a voice and a bludgeon came flying, crashing into the warehouse and destroying it. "So you piece of shit, who is the most beautiful thing in all the seas?" sneered a women with malice in her voice. "That'll be you for sure Alvida-sama!" answered the pirates. "Good then why are you trying to disobey me?" "Eh?...Eh? N...No we'll never do something like this." "Don't play dumb you shitheads! I heard you guys say "What a nice nap!" all the way to the ship!" "Wait, stop Alvida-sama. That wasn't us." "That's right, there is an invader Captain.!" "That's right, just now Coby brought in a strange guy...!" "What? Could it be someone trying to catch me? Coby. That brat dares to betray me?"

_Somewhere within the forest_

"A...Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" asked Coby carefully. "Haha. I'm fine thank you." "Who are you?" "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future pirate king." "W...What? p...p...pirate king? Are you serious? What are you thinking? You're never gonna make it." laughed Cob off. Suddenly a chill went down his spine and he turned his head around and let out a shrill shriek. There stood Luffy, with a cold gaze and his dark eyes bored into his own. The seemed to lay his very soul open and naked for everyone to see. And he nearly lost his consciousness as a cold presence brushed his and shuddered involuntary. "I don't care if you want to make fun of me, I can just laugh it off, but If you're gonna make fun of my dreams I'll crush you, no matter who you are!" he replied with a dangerous low voice which made his statement so much more intimidating. "I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, so please don't beat me up!" he pleaded with his hands over his head and cowering in front of Luffy. He continued staring at the little boy kneeling in front of him. After a minute he felt sorry for this little coward and lifted his gaze, allowing him to strengthen himself up and a soft "Sorry" escaped his lips. Coby looked at this intimidating man and found himself surprised by his sincere tone. "No, you were right. I have no right to judge your dreams. Maybe it sounded so unbelievable, that it reminded me of m own unachievable dream." "What's your supposed to be unachievable dream then?" Luffy asked with a smile on his face, putting on his black captain coat. "N...No. I can't tell him that. I just can't, he is just gonna laugh at me and is going to make fun of me." Cob thought to himself. "Hmm...I wonder if this wimp has the courage to tell me directly. Nah..probably not." Luffy smirked and urged him to continue. "I have to tell him, if I tell him, I'll take the first step." he gathered his courage and blurred out something completely different: "I'm gonna tell but first you have to answer my question. Are you telling me that you are searching for the 'world's greatest treasure'? The 'One Piece'? Do you wanna die or something? All pirates all over the world are searching for this. It's absolutely impossible! You're never gonna get through with...AHHHH!" he suddenly found himself crashing against a tree. "Ahhh...you hit me! Why did you hit me?" "Hmm..? I don't like you. You're just a coward who can't even tell his dream and then go off and tell other guys to 'forget' their dream because it's a bit hard. So shut up, I had every right to hit you. Be thankful, that I just tapped you. If I just now had hit you, you wouldn't live to see the next morning." he said and seems to enjoy himself. "O...Ok...Sorry. I guess I just flipped. Can you please answer my question?" he asked hopefully. "Okay," he said with a wide grin, which seemed to stretch from ear to ear "but which one should answer first?" He quickly winked Coby of who looked like he was about to have another hysterical fit: "Okay. I'll answer but god, please shut up." Coby quickly shut his mouth and listened to Luffy. "I'm not afraid of dying because it's my dream and that's why I won't mind dying for it." he said in fact and Coby just stared at him in awe. "...! Such amazing resolution" "W-Won't mind dying?" he whispered. "Besides I know it won't be easy but I'm really strong." "Will...will I also be able to carry out my dream? Coby stuttered and turned bright red waiting for Luffy unquestionable following laughter and half expected him to roll on the ground laughing out lout. But neither happened. He looked up and was greeted by two black holes of eyes which, again, bore deep into his soul. "I don't know." he stated. "It is something you decide for yourself and once you've decided never go back on our word. That's my way and I will stick with it till the day I die." "I WANT TO BE A MARINE!" Coby cried out. "A marine?" Luffy asked curious. "Yes, Luffy-san. I know it means that we'll be enemies! But joining the marines and catching bad guys has always been my dream! I don't want to stay here as a caretaker, I'd rather die trying than stay here and then...someday I'll be able to arrest someone like Alvida-sama!"

"Coby, who do you say you want to arrest?" asked a distinguished voice. Coby's face became ash-gray and started trembling. "Alvida-sama..." Coby whispers. A very fat woman suddenly appears out of the forest. Following is her entire crew, silently creeping after her. Luffy's gaze fell onto the most ugliest woman off the seas. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This must be a sea-cow walking on two legs." he thought snickering to himself. Alvidas stared into the direction where she heard the snicker. "And who are you, you little bastard? Are you here to take my bounty?" she asked a little bit relieved. "So the story about this extremely dangerous three-sword-style bounty hunter is still in this shitty marine base." "So you aren't Lorenor Zorro, the infamous bounty hunter. But I can see that yourself have a very nice sword on your waist. Who are you?" "What the hell Coby, who the fuck is this sea-cow like thing? You sure this is your captain?" he asked disbelieving. Everyone's jaw fell to the ground and all stayed so for a couple of minutes in shock. Suddenly Coby's jaw jerked back up and ran to Luffy. "Luffy-san, please, repeat after me 'I'm sorry! The most beautiful woman in all the seas is..." after he spoke this words he looked into Luffy's eyes. What he saw surprised him, he could make different emotions out, in his eyes. There was a little irritation, distinguish, pity and a questionable gaze. He put his courage together and finished his own sentence: "...the most beautiful woman in all the seas is definitely not you. You...you ugly, fat cow!" Coby shouted and it was the second time that everyone's jaw dropped to the ground, well nearly everyone's. Luffy rolled on the ground holding his stomach and trying to suppress his laughter to find the air to speak: "Hahaha...Haha...Ha...Coby...Haha...you really hit the nail with this one! Haha...I haven't laughed so much in a long time:" he said between his compressed gasps. While Coby wondered how Luffy could speak he glanced at Alvida and saw, that her jaw reattached itself again and her face color turned from green to a red of rage. She let out a shriek and came running and swinging her iron bludgeon at Coby. At the same time tears began flowing from Coby's but you could see the relieve all over his body. "Haaa...at least I told her the truth and someone new about my dream to become a marine." he thought and closed his eyes as he saw raging in at him like a bull and swinging her heavy iron bat riddled with spikes.

He heard crack, opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Between his head and Alvida's bludgeon he could see a hand and this hand seemed to have stopped this lump iron! He turned his head and saw Luffy standing right next to him, holding out his hand and stopping the bludgeon! "Luffy-san! W..what...how?...why?" he asked stammering and nearly fainted. "I thought I told you Corby. I'm strong" he said and smirked at him. On the other side Alvida stood there and tried to move her weapon. She put all her strength in removing the bludgeon from the hand that belonged to the mysterious boy. "Hey pig!" She stopped trying to pull out and looked at the boy with wide eyes "W...what did you say? Did you just say pig?" she screamed and pulled out a pistol and tried to shoot the boy but before she could even pull the trigger the boy already moved and kicked the pistol out of her hand. The force behind his kick was too much for Alvida and she was sent back three yards nearly crushing her frozen crew members. "Yeah! You got a problem with that you ugly sea-cow?" he asked amused and swung her iron bludgeon like it's weight was nothing. Coby stared at him with awe until he could feel a shiver run down his spine. "Again. This is the second time that kind of chill goes down my spine. Is it from Luffy?" he asked himself and looked at Luffy. This time he could see the look in his eyes and it let himself froze in fear. It wasn't a normal grin that usually plastered his face. This one was more sinister. It seemed that he likes to create confusion and fear within his opponents. These eyes were anticipating a battle. He seemed to crave it. It seemed so different from the normal Luffy and Coby realized that this boy – no, not boy, man – this man is a warrior. He is a true pirate craving battles and a good adventure. He feared this Luffy and immediately understood that Alvida would never be a match for this guy. Suddenly Luffy seemed to emit an over powering presence. It surrounded all of them. It rushed through all of them let them freeze in their current position and his cruel smile widened. "Sigh, nobody with two balls here. Whatever. I never expected them to be much more the garbage. So, it's the same as every time. Limiting myself." after he said that the aura vanished and everyone could breath in again. There had been a tension in the air were no one was allowed to breath. Everyone stared at the boy and one thought crossed all of their mind: "Who the hell is this guy?". Even Alvida regained her footing and her face had again this red tone and she screamed at her men: "Go and get him! He is just one guy so what are you waiting for? Kill him!" The pirates grabbed their weapons and slowly moved towards this straw hat guy. He intimidated them. They tried to see his face which was hidden in the shadow of his straw hat. Only black and messy hair stuck out of it. They eyed his appearance and decided that they have had never seen this combination of clothes. A red vest covered his muscular upper body and yellow shorts ran down his legs ending in white fur right above his knees. Around his waist hang a blue belt and attached to this belt was a sword with golden sheath and hilt. The black coat which ran around his shoulders reminded them of a marine-captain coat. The coat was decorated with small gold buttons and on the inside a white fur covered the inside. All in all it looked expensive. The slowly crept closer pulling out their sword. "Coby!" Luffy demanded his attention. "Yes Luffy-san?" "You want to be a marine right? Then you must not look away now. Sometimes you have to fight and kill your opponent, whether you are a marine or a pirate. So watch closely and don't miss a second!" he said and slowly extracted his sword from its sheath and let it point to the ground. "You understand, Coby?" "Y...Yes Luffy-san!" "That's good. Now let's get this party started.

What Coby saw made him gape as Luffy danced through the lines of his opponents, easily dodging the attacks of the attacking pirates as his completely black sword slashed with unbelievable speed through the pirates beheading, crippling and killing his enemy's left and right. A deadly silence followed his massacre. Luffy stood there in the middle of dead body's his sword again pointing towards the ground. He put his sword back into his sheath and no blood stained his clothes. Even his coat never left his shoulders where it hang loosely. Alvida had a look of pure horror on her face. She fell into the soft grass which was now stained with red. She slowly backed away until her back touched a tree. She let her gaze shift over Luffy and for the first time she noticed the tattoo on his left shin. It was a red jolly roger with a straw hat on the skull. "A...Are y-you a pirate? H-how come I've never heard about you?" she asked terrified. Luffy grinned at her: "Hmm...why you ask? Because I haven't made a name for myself. I wanted to lay low for a while and after the incident from two years ago, it's better this way!" "Incident?" "Oops...talked to much, you better forget what I told you just now or I have to kill you too." "Y-yes, sorry. I'll forget it." "Ok, now that we cleared this I want you to give Coby here a boat because he wants to be a marine." his usual wide-eyed grin showed after he was finished. "No objections, right?" he asked Alvida. "N-no,sir."

Coby came with tears in his eyes toward Luffy. "Thank you, thank you Luffy-san. I don't know how to thank you. You have done so much for..." "Enough, enough Coby. It's okay, you don't have to thank me. But you could do something for me." "Y-es, of course. Anthing for you." "I want you to bring me to this town where Lorenor Zorro is held captive." "L-Lorenor Zorro? A-Are you serious? This guy is a demon! He brutally murders people and loves to hunt for pirates, so what do you want with someone like that?"

"Hmm...wouldn't he make the perfect first mate?" Luffy asked with a sly grin.


End file.
